powerfullordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmad Clocksmith
Ahmad Othman Albert "Ahmad" Clocksmith II, also known as Avenger XV, the''' Mad Avenger',' Ahmad XV', or simply Ahmad, is the main character in Ahmad XV: The Mad Avenger. He is also the currently mainstream Earth-15 equivalent of the old Ahmad 15. History Not much is known, except that Ahmad is the middle child and eldest son of his parents, '''Mohammad Omar Austen "Omar Clocksmith" Clocksmith', and Mona Lisa "Mona Clocksmith" Nathans Clockmsith. He is the grandson of the brilliant inventor Albert Robert "Ahmad" Clocksmith I, who was credited with the discovery of the Chronosomatic Transformation Method. After discovering about the secret scientists organization, the Watchmakers, lead by his grandfather, and later father, he finds out that Ahmad I has been killed by a rival organization. He vows to take on this organization, and performs the experiments on himself, gaining his powers. Appearance He is a tall, fifteen year old, male with white complexion. He has ember eyes and dark almost brown, blonde hair with the front peeled back like a wave. He usually wears a red t-shirt with blue stripes and a number 15 emblem on its back, and a pair of jeans, and red sneakers. He also sometimes wears a black hoodie similar to Nega Ben's, except with red instead of green, and without the 10 number. He wears the V-morpher on his right wrist. Personality Ahmad has a heroic personality, willing to sacrifice anything for his friends, and accepting death at any point. He also possesses a rough ammount of courage, causing others to call him the "the Mad Avenger", for his disregard of limitations during the quest for others' rights. He, has a dominating, leader personality, and can be serious during battles, although he is rather relaxed and laid back outside battles, laughing to jokes and being nice to strangers. He also has a long patience threshold, and tends to be nice and supportive of descriminated others. He has a sense of fairness that drives him to do the right thing, and avenging those whose rights have been stripped of them. This is the trait that gave him his alter ego name, "the Avenger". He also appears to have a much colder darkside, being in extreme rage when angry, and cunning and calculating when holding grudges. However, his grudges don't tend to last long. Powers and Abilities Besides his enhanced amount of intilligence, Ahmad possesses no other enhanced human abilities. He, however, has the ability to morph his body, using the DNA strands he possesses in his blood stream, into various creatures, fifteen at first. He also has several paraphernalia that helps him in his battles. Weaknesses Ahmad has a physical lack of speed and stamina, leading to poor atheltic performance. He also needs to rely on his alien forms and paraphernalia in battle, as his human form doesn't possess much combat skills. His transformation abilities are also very limited and untrained, so he only turns into a disfigured, handicapped, version of an alien, without a stabilizing device (the V-morpher). He also requires his own physical mana and concentration to transform, so at first he can't hold his transformation for long, and reverts when being knocked out or hurt. Trivia *Unlike the older version, he lives in America, as his grandfather, Albert Robert Clocksmith I, converted to Islam, dragging along his descendants. Category:Reo 54 Category:Ahmad XV Category:Ahmad15